


【けつこま】DEVIL

by eaglehoshi



Category: ROOT FIVE, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglehoshi/pseuds/eaglehoshi
Summary: 愛をしてる。愛をしたい。
Relationships: けったろ/koma'n





	【けつこま】DEVIL

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：堂本剛『DEVIL』

我在爱。

我想爱。

イケメン。

他见到けったろ的第一眼，脑海中只剩下这一个词。

在那之后就一直有些晕乎乎的。

音乐声，欢呼声，都好像游离在远处。

唯有在人群的推挤下偶然相碰的手臂，触感真实得不可思议。

轻微短暂的摩擦，被知觉无限放大。

要命的skinship。

“こまくん？你还好吧？”

共同的友人看着他涨红的脸问。

摇摇头，借口人多太热。

后来几年很自然地逐渐熟络起来了。

还很意外地成了同一个组合的队友。

有的人一生都等不来一个和自己音乐相性如此合拍的人。

在这一点上，こまん非常珍惜けったろ。

好像John Lennon和Paul McCartney那样。

在只有两人的房间闭门共同创作，灵感碰撞、思绪结合的千万个瞬间，激动到说不出话来，凝视着对方，静静感受着有一股热流从胸膛涌上喉头。

“有时候会觉得我和けっちゃん，就好像约翰和保罗一样呢。”

“是吗。”

けったろ低头整理草稿，是笑着的，但没有看他。

“可他们后来吵了好多年呢。”

“可他们依然是爱着对方的。”

哪怕曾经吵得多厉害，分开了很长时间，从始至终也都还是深爱对方的。

直到Lennon的生命尽头。

“你是想说你爱我？”

调侃的意味很浓，他知道けったろ又是在和他嬉闹。

“是的，我爱你。”

可他认真地回答了。

けったろ手一抖，碰倒了茶杯。

他当然听得出こまん话里蕴含的是什么感情。

“你看你，要给我收拾干净啊。”

很平和地说出来，没有什么责怪的意思。

こまん去扯纸巾来擦桌子，被けったろ猛地抓住手。

“けっちゃん？唔……”

突如其来的有些粗暴的吻，然后是绵长而彻底的拥抱。

再然后是回到平日的相处状态。

默契地装作什么都没有发生过。

虽说演戏，终究也是带着些真情实感的。

可与运营要他们刻意演的戏是不一样的。

他们还是最喜欢两人之间天然的契合度和吸引力。

哪怕有朝一日会只剩下音乐作为唯一的共鸣，那也是相当美好的结果了。

けったろ到こまん家一同处理新的企划，结束的时候已经要到晚上了。

他懒懒散散地收拾着东西，不是很想起身的样子。

“快点啦，我还约了人要出去喝酒。”

こまん开始催促けったろ，着急要赶他走。

けったろ在玄关穿鞋，忽然想起当年被他喊去TOTAL OBJECTION的巡演做嘉宾时，总是一言不发地躲在他身边，拘谨怕生的自家小队长。

还有他们刚认识时，那个连和自己对视一眼都会紧张得撇开头，羞涩纯净的少年。

那个小朋友，早就成为社交能力一流的駒沢さん了啊。

“こまん——”

“干嘛？”

他略有疑惑地走向けったろ。

“こまちん。”

那个人平淡地笑着。

“你长大了。”

けったろ伸手过来，像是要揉他的头发。

因是不太够得着的距离，就并着食指中指，在他额上轻点了两下。

“你不要说话像个老头子似的。”

从干涩的喉咙里挤出带着哭腔含含糊糊的回话。

莫名地就开始淌眼泪，然后莫名地捶打对方。

那人摊开掌心接应他的拳头，像是在挡，又像是在包容。

然后将双臂张开，揽他进怀里，揉他的头发，侧过脸去闻。

也就只有这种时候，才会感觉什么都没有变过。

现在再去计较究竟是谁变得更多，不也于事无补吗。

他们久违地紧抱在一起，不管不顾地深吻。

没有像几年前那样顺着做下去。

天色暗到看不清彼此了。

他们的额头贴在一起，呼吸交缠在一起。

けったろ温柔摩挲着こまん的脸，末了轻轻捏了两下。

“少喝点。”

他知道こまん讨厌被念叨，也不会听他的。

可他还是想要说。

说完之后，就转身开门走了。

为什么逃避。

因为是真的。

こまん回想自己喜欢上けったろ是在什么时候。

也许是看见他脸的那一刻，也可能是碰到他手臂的那一刻。

就是这样肤浅的开头。

却一往而深。

是白月光，是朱砂痣。

是求而不得苦，是他心里的刺。

萦绕在屋子里的，好像是来自另一个世界的乐声。

带他进入一个迷幻扭曲的维度。

过量摄取的酒精已经让他头昏脑胀，与此同时还在呜呜咽咽地哭着，更是全身心都要烂掉了一样的难受。

他频繁地更换着姿势，却怎么样都不能感觉到舒服一些。

最终精疲力尽地栽倒在了地板上。

从胸口漫溢的痛楚让他失了声，再也嚎啕不出，只有溃堤的眼泪仍在流淌。

感觉到缺氧，张大了口急促地喘息着。

像濒死的人在徒劳地呼救。

曾经和他一样年轻的男歌者，还在音响里孤寂而痛苦地反复吟唱着，我在爱，我想爱，我在爱，我想爱……

愛をしてる。

愛をしたい。

倘若世上真的有恶魔，便叫他杀了此刻的我吧。

我已经，不想再爱了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作成日：2017.09.28


End file.
